The main objectives of this study are to examine the relationship of breast cancer risk among young women to patterns of oral contraceptive use, consumption of different alcoholic beverages, particularly at young ages, and anthropometric and dietary measures, with an emphasis on adolescent patterns. This study will attempt to define risk in relation to detailed exposure measures, controlling for pertinent confounding influences, and to relate risk patterns to possible biologic mechanisms.